D'lon Pierre Fils
D'lon "Waycan" Pierre Fils is a human being. He is known from the original film from being diagnosed with a mental illness that he created himself. (see interrogation zero page) throughout the films, he is regarded as highly dangerous material, and has a $540,000 net worth. D'lon 'Waycan' Pierre Fils Age: 54 Birthdate: June 6th, 2006 Most Famous Quote: "Slippery when DEAD" Early Life In Interrogation Zero, he had a very bad childhood. He never had what other kids had, like video games or nice appliances. According to Interrogation III, he was also neglected as a child. Child Protective Services appeared and took him away from his abusive parents. He was placed in a foster care called "I'm perfect" and it was used for children who have neglective parents. While he was there for a maximum of 1 year, he finally got adopted by 2 lesbian girls. (Gabi and Daniela.) After he got adopeted, A news broadcast was brought up (interrogation III.) of how this foster care was known for abusing them, murdering them, and even possibly starving them. The foster care was reportedly shut down on November 9th, 2017. The Reason When Fils was 18, he graduated from the Harvard Institute of Technology. Even though he was neglected as a child, his mother always told him, "you best be doin' good in school, or you's have more of an ass woopin' then yesterday" Fils was incredibly afraid of his parents, so he did exactly as told. When he graduated Harvard he was originally going to be an engineer, but then his friends (Sebastion and Ibran) had difficulties in their life. Sebastion was mourning over the loss of his mother, his mother was his only friend to him, apart from Fils, and Fils neglected Sebastion. Sebastion then lost his life over the repeated issues he was having with his insurance company, and over his mother. Ibran had gotten into a car accident once he had enough money to support himself, and his puppy. He was unresponsible; he passed the red light, and the two involved in the accident, both died. Both of Fils closest friends had died within weeks apart, and Fils was filled with depression and anger. One of the only reasons why he did so well in school was because he enjoyed doing science, and that is what he did to calm himself down. He worked on a false project he planned to cancel out once he got treatment, but his treatment got delayed and he continued to work on the project. He kept working, until it got out of hand. Fils was no longer calm and working, but he was now filled with anger, after he had been self aware about the troubles in his life. He wanted to create a device that would destroy mankind. Mass products, one by one, would be indivdually placed all around the neighborhood, then cities, then counties, states, countries, and then continents. He planned to grow so incredibly powerful, he would be the only one left. Spoilers (THE END) Fils' reign finally comes to an end when he is executed via electric chair. His memories come over the screen showing his beginning to his end. Category:Charcaters Category:Characters